Episode 3-3
Summary Shess searches for the twins on Leny's behalf. When he finally locates them, he also finds himself outside the barrier and is unable to approach them. A Gandharva clan sura threatens him; he attempts to reason with it, then punches it into the sky when it does not back off. Several more suras swim up from the depths and tear Shess apart. When he regenerates, he makes a transcendental attack that not only rips apart the suras but cracks the barrier as well, allowing him to sneak in and rescue the boys. Shess concludes that there is a problem with this planet. At the Temple of Water, three priest candidates fuss over Huan, who appears to have passed out because of the impact on the barrier, which was quickly repaired. In a small boat out in the ocean, the other two sura hunters bicker with Ran because he had obliterated the sura, leaving no carcass for them to make money from. The blond man notices some suras near the barrier. Ran takes a look himself, then casts hoti vayu, vanishing from the boat and leaving the Neutral Bow behind. 3-003 suras attacking.png|kill 3-003 rescue.png|skill 3-003 Huan at work.png|still 3-003 Ran.png|chill Currygom's comment If you don't recognize a character, just think of them as a new character. You might remember them when you see them~ Or they could really be a new character~ Afterword As I've said before, the "positions" of the characters in Kubera Season 3 will vary greatly. "Positions" could mean a lot of different things. Each character's role in the story, their importance, and their actions are a lot different from Seasons 1 and 2. Which is Kan and which is Ten? Kan and Ten are identical twins, so they're hard to tell apart. But their personalities are not identical, so if you observe them for a while, you'll be able to distinguish them. In the previous episode, they introduced themselves saying "Nobody can tell if we switch our names", but there are members of their family who can tell them apart every time. But even though they can, they pretend that they can't. There's a lot of distortion when it comes to showing gore in the scene. If you quickly scroll by the scene with the battle wounds, then you'll simply notice the injuries and think to yourself, "Hmm, he's only hurt a little", but I drew it in a way that if you take a closer look, you can better guess the severity of the damage. I've tried to avoid the problem of showing too much gore by making things as distorted as possible, but I've left some room for you to speculate about the scene if it had been drawn in more detail. In the Season 3 Prologue, those who scroll quickly only notice that Leez is fighting, but those who pay attention to details are able to notice how severe she's injured and which part of her body was hurt. The first offensive transcendental that Shess has shown in the story! In Seasons 1 and 2, Shess only showed non-offensive transcendentals. In Season 3, he finally uses an offensive transcendental! It looks pretty powerful! Yes! But when will its name be revealed, I wonder? Hahaha... Will Ran ever step into this place? The Temple of Water looks bluish on the outside, but... The bear and his followers It's not bluish at all on the inside. This area looks hot, like a sauna. Some of you probably guessed that these three individuals are water-attribute priest candidates because of the words "You can leave the barrier to us". They are on stand-by for the oldest priest, Huan. Whenever the priest closes his eyes as if he's sleeping, they first check if he's still breathing and has a pulse. Notes * Shess was shown using Light Breeze, Latent Force, and Self-sacrifice in Season 1. * Shess is the third rakshasa shown to be able to break a barrier. Maruna broke the fire barrier in Atera, allowing Sagara to enter the city. Yuta claimed that he is able to break Aeroplateau's barriers, before he discovered that he can pass through them like a god. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Is that a Chaos sura parasite inside one (or more) of the suras attacking Shess? Is it controlling its host? Can they also infect humans (including halfs)? ** Is the purple light surrounding the suras before they attack part of a portal? If so, why is it underwater? ** Can Shess swim in sura form? ** One of the priest candidates resembles Lorraine. Are they related? ** What did Ran see? References